crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple Ruins
Introduction This map takes place at a Temple Ruin. The map can easily be described as sandy, filled with rubble, and built of stone. The Black List side of the map is covered with many different roots, roads, and crates. There is a building which both sides can access, but Global Risk have the advantage because they have crates under the windows to jump out. The building has a lower level, and somewhat of an upper level. The upper level being a staircase, and from there, is a big wide open window, that can be used for sniping. Global Risk Base The Global Risk team has a huge advantage over terrain compared to the Black List. There are many different camping areas that have great cover that can help you rack up those kills. One great spot can be found on the upper level of the building in the two windows. If the Black List has breached a wall or made it through the windows, there is a good camping spot right near the Global Risk spawn. Most camp up in that area with a sniper rifle hiding behind the crate. This is very effective when defending the escape portal. Most often the Black List will go into the little area that takes you to the second level of the building. In this area they jump through the window to get to the escape portal. A great way to camp up at the window facing the Black List base and defend your position from being flanked is to go to the little opening in the back right of the room with the big window. Black List Base Black List are at a huge loss when it comes to using the terrain to your advantage. There are few camping spots, with randomly placed crates around the area that will do nothing to protect you whatsoever. The best tactic to having success when being Black List is to destroy the left door and rushing up the stairs, then jumping out the window, hoping to make it to the escape portal. There are, however, a few ways to have some possible success with getting those escape points. Tips *There are many camping spots for Global Risk in this map. Make sure you take advantage of this. *Once the a door has been breached, you should camp in the middle behind a box and wait for the enemy to come and then kill them. *If your on the Black List team, make sure you take the left door down as soon as possible. *If you can't take down the left door or any of the doors then try to jump into window. Easiest one is the middle window. *Most of the time people tend to be extremely predictable in this mode. If there breaking the door on the right side of temple ruin and you kill them, they almost always come back. Use this to your advantage. Map Appearance *All of the #3's indicate doors that can be breached to help the Black List enter the escape portal area. These areas are of high recognition to defend/destroy. Media TempleRuinImage2.png TempleRuinImage.png Category:Escape Mode Category:Maps Category:CrossFire